


that day where life & death got along

by Laeana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charles Causing Havoc, Comfort, Decisions, Dorks, Friendship, Living Together, Love/Hate, Luckily Seb Is Here, M/M, Not Human Beings, Opposites Attract, Prompt Fic, Sexual Tension, maxiel being dumbass as often, or something that looks like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: They were always perfectly balanced, until Charles, or the Chaos Child as they like to call him, decided to change things, as always.(or that au where Sebastian, Alex, Lando, Charles, Pierre, Max and Daniel represent the seven aspects of the universe.)
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen (implied), Pierre Gasly & Lando Norris, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc (implied)
Kudos: 23





	that day where life & death got along

**Author's Note:**

> following the prompt :  
> The seven aspects of the universe are gathered in a room, Good, Evil, Life, Death, Order, Chaos, and Dave, from accounting.

As far back as he can remember, Order had always watched over his comrades. They formed a whole, they formed the universe in all its aspects when brought together.

He had done everything to get them to get along and understand each other, so that cohesion reigned. Decisions had to be made together, because the fate of humanity depended on them. And they depended on humanity.

Chaos often was throwing a wrench in the gears, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He didn't really care, basically, everyone's goal was to make the right decisions that were concerning their entire population.

Life, Death, Good, Evil, Chaos and Order.

Daniel, Max, Pierre, Lando, Charles and Alex.

It's exhausting to stand in the center of everything, like in the center of a storm that never ends, but he stands ready. He knows he is needed. He doesn’t let himself be defeated and he does everything possible. Their team members don't get along, is that really surprising ? They are opposites united in the same room.

They have meetings every week to check that everything is going well and that those they are looking after are still there. 

Their balance is one day disturbed by the appearance or rather the arrival of a new member in their team. Dave, or Sebastian, from accounting, who's there to take care of them. Alex doesn't say no to a little help.

It's like having a tutor, someone watching over them. And, damn it, most entities really need to be watched over. 

Good and Evil are once again debating the best idea to tackle, each preferring their method, of course. Chaos just rejoices, watching them fight, probably the source of this disagreement, as very often. 

Dave takes a critical look at the situation, he is the one who manages their budget after all, he is never obliged to intervene in this kind of case.

Order shakes his head and gets up from his seat, from where he has watched the situation without actually taking any action. He puts his two hands flat on the table and just this movement is enough to reduce the intensity of the debate.

“Calm down, Pierre, Lando. We're going to check both situations and see which one will be better before applying one, okay ? It's very simple, no need to come to blows.”

It's enough. Charles gives him an angry look, disappointed that his little revolution is already dead, but he ignores it. Many would view Chaos as his opposite, his nemesis, but Alex never sees it that way. He can hardly see it that way. 

After all, the way he handles things is very, very different from Charles'. They don't have much in common. Charles is childish but the balance wouldn’t exist without him.

The room gradually empties until it leaves only him and Sebastian who seems to be looking for something specific in the account statements he has dragged with him, as at every meeting.

“You are good at calming them, handling them.” Dave simply says and Order has to glance around the room to realize that he is indeed talking to him.

“That’s just the habit I guess.”

There is something reassuring about always having control over the situation. After all, it's only them here. They are like a big family. It’s better to preserve peace and quiet, that is his mission. The mission he has always known.

“You are doing a good job.” Sebastian smirks, patting him on the back, before leaving the room.

As long as the balance didn’t change, it would be easy to continue like this. 

-

Dave, or differently called Sebastian, doesn't like to be late. As far as he can remember, he has always been on time. Especially when it came to meetings as important as these. The meeting of the seven aspects of the universe. 

He has maintained his role until then. Because no matter how powerful his comrades may be, they are and they will forever be burdens. He still wonders how they could have survived before he appeared. When did he appear again ? The memory is blurry.

Several names have been given to him. He's been dubbed the representative of men, but he doesn't really agree. He doesn’t always feel concerned or very involved when it comes to the beings of this lower world.

He is content to manage the possible conflicts between the entities and to arrange the budget as best as possible. So that everything doesn’t go too quickly and that they have the right expense report for each month. He plans the best way possible. 

He crumples the paper in his hands, resisting the urge to burn it. He must make everything clear, what he sees clearly doesn’t please him. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

His colleagues enter the room one by one. First, Order, then Good and Life, Evil and Death and finally Chaos. As usual. Chattering, almost innocent, carefree, without any knowledge of the situation they find themselves in.

“So, Seb, why did you gather all of us today ?” begins Good, Pierre, a true sweetheart, one of those which caused him the least worry, at least.

He takes a few steps around the room, watching them all out of the corner of his eye. He is the only one standing, solemn.

“We have no longer any budget left.” 

“What ? That’s bullshit, we saw each other a week ago and everything was fine ?” Almost shouts Good, slightly panicked.

“For once, I agree with Pierre.” mumbles Evil, Lando, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hey, hey, let’s all calm down, shall we ? There is probably an explanation for this whole situation.” smiles Order, Alex, very serene, never the first to give in to anxiety. 

Sebastian sighs. If the situation were that simple. The reaction of these three is quite clear. In any case, in the crumpled paper he is holding, an answer is written in black and white.The culprits’ names. 

“Well, last week everything was fine after all.” He gives them a merciless look, never to spare the others when there is such a situation. “And everything would have gone on like this if Chaos, Life and Death had not spent all our savings !”

“What ? I thought Daniel and Max couldn't get along ?” exclaims faintly Good, throwing a shocked glance to Evil who seems as helpless as him. Even Order says nothing.

“Well … whatever happened happened, I guess ?” Charles, or the Chaos Child as they like to call him, laughs softly awkwardly, but deep down proud of the situation he's caused.

Dave puts his hands flat on the table, slamming them forcefully on the desk. The statement of accounts in front of him. The room dives into a thick silence.

“Whatever happened … better have a really good explanation, because I don't think you'll go on like this longer if … that’s not the case.” Sebastian smiles at each of them, but not being friendly or warm. 

A real threat. They've actually never seen Dave really angry, and they're not sure they want to figure out. 

This is when Death, Chaos, and Life swallow, unsure of themselves, starting to feel … fear. 

* * *

Good, Pierre lets out a sigh. His thoughts are muddled, because he has no real vision of the situation. He needs to have a certain globality, although his instincts already tickle him. He needs more information. He can’t judge this too quickly. He always tried to do the best. 

No, in fact, he always does his best. Because that's all he can do. He is the literal representation of good. Of all that is good and fair. Or something like ...

He's not aware of what's going on on Earth, they need to actually check this place they oversee, but something is apparently going very wrong. Brothel. The only day Max and Daniel get along is to liquidate their savings and do some bullshit.

It’s marked Good on him, not eternal benevolence eh.

Daniel, Max and Charles will have to defend their project in front of Seb and Seb will decide what is best. Sebastian is kind of … their guardian angel. That’s how he sees it. Before him, he remembers a harmony more difficult to reach that, often, Alex was the one who found himself doing everything. To look after them.

Besides … Alex left the room quickly after the conversation. Pierre tried to go after him but couldn't find him. Too bad, he wanted to know what he thought about this whole situation.

He walks to a break room and is surprised to find Lando in it. His sworn enemy, his arch nemesis. This is what it often seemed, to both of them. They are opposed on the simplest questions but for once they are faced with a situation beyond them both.

They exchange a look, another one. Before Evil pats his knees to motion him to rest.

He doesn't even weigh the pros and cons for long, somehow already exhausted by this start of the day, and rests his head on his knees, closing his eyes.

“Surprising, isn't it ? I had no idea Chaos was the type to mess around with them.”

Good has always had something for Chaos. Convinced that he could perhaps reason with him and above all fascinated by the personality he was displaying. His charisma, his humor, his mischief.

“Chaos is the type to mess around with everyone. As long as he can get what he wants there.” He mumbles and it sounds too bitter for his liking.

Pierre always thought that there could be more between them. But his rational side held him back quite quickly in this regard. He never forgets his role and he never forgets who they really are. What they should do.

Lando's hand settles gently in his hair. He's really tired, yesterday was a bad day and he didn’t need today's surprise. He doesn’t want to suffer from the decisions of others.

He doesn't want to feel like that. He knows he will be consulted by Sebastian at the end, anyway, with Lando to see how much balance can be maintained on the situation that Life, Death, and Chaos have developed.

However with the fact that this is an idea of Chaos, he highly doubts that there is any balance still present.

Charles likes to put them in sticky situations, just as he loves that Sebastian asks him for help. Whoever creates chaos can solve it.

It's not fun to see, in the long run. It has been repeating itself for a long time.

“Let's do our best to figure this out, hey ?”

He opens his eyes, his gaze meeting Lando's. Evil gives him a hesitant, almost gentle smile, far from any rivalry they may have had. He sighs.

“Yes. Let's do as we've always done.”

* * *

Sometimes, only sometimes, Evil likes to take care of Good.

Make no mistake about it, he is Evil, he has no physical attachment and above all no attachments that bind him to Good. It would be an error of calculation and of way. He can’t afford it. He is not friends with anyone and he particularly loves no one.

It’s his nature. It’s who he is. He likes to cause negative feelings, he likes to see betrayal ingrained in faces as the darkness slowly wins the hearts of his victims. He loves defeat, resignation, the rejection of a life that should have been rich and bright. He likes unhappiness, preventing what should have happened from being, from existing.

And he is well here, watching over the earth, because he is surrounded by people like him. Did he say people ? Rather entities. Here nobody will judge him because he’s following his true nature and influencing people to do the same.

This is his role, to maintain a balance.

Pierre is his opposite, his reverse, the exact opposite of what is expected of Evil. However, they often have to find consensus. In extreme situations, such as today, they find themselves having to come to an agreement in the name of something bigger than themselves.

If the Earth and its humans were to disappear, they would inevitably disappear in turn.

They just make sure it doesn't happen.

Good sleeps on his knees, closer to him than ever, and it seems to him at this very moment that both of them, together, represent a much greater balance, such as never existed before. 

Lando lets him rest, one hand in his soft hair. He's pretty sure Charles will be unhappy if he sees them, he who always wants to wreak havoc, can't seem to draw disgrace when it comes to their relationship.

The right dose of hatred and understanding between them. 

Dave, visibly stepping out of the office, has a brisk walk and only stops when he notices them. He sees him raise an eyebrow when he finds out their position. He doesn't move any more, so as not to disturb Pierre.

“Is that new ?”

“It happens from time to time.”

Sebastian has a strange look. Again, he ignores it. He doesn’t care enough.

“I clarified the situation with our three culprits. I …” Dave pinches his nose, looking annoyed, undecided. “I'm going to need you for several details, I think. I'll go get Order first. We will resume when I get back.”

“Is it that complicated ?”

“It's a pact made between Life and Death, it's all about something complicated.”

The image makes him laugh. The opposites that get along. He looks down at Good, stranded on his knees, calm, peaceful, calm. But he is not mistaken, their relationship will never be the same as that of Daniel and Max. 

There has always been a spark between them, but this is the first time they have come to an agreement on a subject. 

Not like him and Good.

Sebastian's departure is soon followed by the arrival of Chaos, Death and Life in the small room. They drop into the armchairs in front of them and Charles gives them an unhappy look.

Good moves slightly, opening one eye, one of his marvelous blue eyes, awakened by the new arrivals :

“Did I miss something ?”

“Not really, we have to wait, you can sleep more if you want to.”

Pierre offers him a smile before closing his eyes again, completely impervious to those around him. Complementary once again. They have a balance to maintain.

Sometimes, yes sometimes, Lando likes to take care of Pierre.

* * *

As far as Max could remember, he hadn't liked Daniel. Daniel was still too much. Too much, too much, too much. Too lively, too enthusiastic, too smiling. Too much. To show a mask to everyone, hypocrite and never sincere enough. The embodiment of Life in its darkest depths.

Pierre is different. Pierre is Good and he is its very own incarnation. He does what is right and fair and he does it naturally. He doesn't need big, excessive smiles to be true, he is true. 

Daniel always tries to cover up who he is and what he represents. And that's something wrong with him. 

As long as people are alive ... as long as they are alive, they give rise to a thousand and one vices, desires and whims. They destroy the lives of others, they create their own misfortunes and are selfish, do nothing to remedy them. There are the dark sides, there are the ugly sides, which nobody wants to see but which exist.

And Daniel, representing a whole, representing it all, should show those sides.

These smiles disgust him.

He carries the meaning of Death on his shoulders. And it's ugly, death, dying. This is the end of everything. Sometimes it strikes too early, people leave too quickly. Sometimes it's not even their time but it just happens.

He doesn't mind being portrayed as the Grim Reaper. Humans often need image, poetry to make things less ugly. To make it a greater accomplishment than nothingness, emptiness, nothingness.

Max and Daniel are opposites.

Death and Life are opposites.

So how can he explain the situation they suddenly found themselves in-

His thoughts are blurry-

Daniel's mouth moves against his and a leg has slipped between his. He moans briskly. He never believed he could feel those kinds of emotions. Come on, hey what, he’s an entity, the concretization of an allegory, the form that a simple notion should never have taken.

A completely real body.

Chaos locked them into the room, convinced that they would eventually adhere to whatever plan he had in mind. Did he even explain his plan to them before locking them up ? He doesn’t remember. He’s not even sure.

The tension between them exploded a bit too quickly, leaving them burning and impatient. It's silly. Do they have the right to do this ?

He cares too little about it.

“I … I hate you, Dan …”

Life laughs, just out of his mouth, rather short of breath. As if he didn't believe it, or not totally. This is it, it’s true. The memory comes back to him. Max has always hated how inaccessible he seemed to him, and he couldn't do anything about it, powerless.

“I know, Maxy, I know. Me too.”

He doesn't know how to resist it. He doesn’t know how to resist him. He would be lying if he said he never wanted to. He always believed he could limit his desires to what he was supposed to represent ; to his role and nothing else.

There is a glint shining in Daniel's eyes. A dark and evil glow, what Death so sought to find in his gaze. Life, in its most confusing, least happy aspects. Life. 

He brushes the cheek of the one in front of him, with surprise, his mouth already open-

Chaos knocks on the door with force, annoying brat as always, several severe knocks, as if to recall them to themselves and have their attention.

They step back, exchange a look.

And fail to forget the feelings between them, hearts beating so hard at their temples, so unlike them.

* * *

For Daniel, it was just easier to show the good sides of life. There was something terrifying, profound about Life and all its meanings, which he had always known and saw. It was just his routine, he would feel it growing in him, without any restraint.

Max is his opposite. His delicious opposite. The inevitable happened. This is how he feels about the situation. They gravitated around each other for a long time without making any real decisions, under the premise of “hate”. But it's not hate, it's never really that.

This is also why when Charles came up with his idea, an idea of sheer chaos brought on by the Earth that they regulate, he exchanged a long look with Max. Because it didn't sound that bad. There are losses, of course, it is a consensus between Life and Death. And that also equates to a significant loss of budget, which could take a little longer to recompose. Pros and cons, as always.

“So ?” Chaos has a mischievous smile on his lips, always on the verge of being evil, looking for disorder.

“Max ?” 

Death cocks his head to the side, examining the entire proposition. He can see the cogs spinning in his brain, but that's not a bad idea. Not the worst they've had. He knows Max is going to come to the same conclusion as him, that's more than likely.

He feels Max's hand groping before it finds his. Their fingers entwined. Never more complete than at this moment. Two aspects of the universe which meet and which never more touched than at this very moment.

“Alright, let's do that.”

Charles gives them a bright smile.

“Wait … aren't you going to tell Seb ? Or the others ?”

“It would spoil the surprise.”

Daniel raises an eyebrow. Even while being open to the risks, it's not sure whether it's a good idea to hide it from other entities.

“Do you agree that you have no idea what this is going to cause ?”

“Come on, follow me !”

Chaos disappears behind the door to the control room.

“Are you aware that we are going to regret it ?” he simply says, because that’s the truth.

Max shrugs before leaning forward to grab his lips in a gesture. Never so united.

“We should try anyway ?”

“You will be the death of me !” Daniel laughs, ignoring the incredulous look of his comrade.

Max doesn't protest as he leads him into the room. The Planetarium, where they apply all the decisions made. The sky where the infinite galaxy stretches and the globe in the center of the room, allowing them to observe human life and the impacts of their choices.

They will probably unleash the fury of their compatriots, but it’s a blessing in disguise. The saying makes him smile softly. They will eventually understand. As long as humans live, they live with them. They must make them last as long as possible. 

Charles, as on each of his approaches, places his two hands on the globe and scrolls it several times, observing with a certain gleam in the back of his eyes the passers-by, ignorant, so ignorant of them, the aspects of the universe, of their universe.

“Do you at least know how it works ?” Max teases Charles who glares at him.

“I have taken control several times already, thank you very much.”

Daniel looks down at their hands, still one with the other. It's strange, but it's not … a bad thing.

It’s this union that should perhaps never have happened that they lay on the sphere, without further hesitation, as an evidence.

* * *

Charles blends in perfectly with his element. Chaos is what suits him best, he is happy to have inherited it. He wouldn’t have wanted anything else. He is satisfied to see things come undone and disorganized, panic gradually winning over those who thought they had done so well until then. 

“Seriously ? A disease ?”

He is seated in the middle of the room, without any debate concerning him. He watched his perfectly organized chaos spread throughout the lower world. Getting Daniel and Max together was easier than he thought. He already had prepared more in case it wouldn’t have been enough.

Good keeps giving him sidelong glances from time to time, as if trying to read his mind, his thoughts. Charles doesn't think he's so competent and just smiles broadly at him.

Then, Evil intervenes and Pierre turns away from him. Alex is calm and composed in the middle and fixes things by speaking without even raising his voice. As so often, he speaks and the others listen to him.

But that will not be enough for this time.

The truth is that it is difficult to make such an alliance, that of Death and Life, although it may never happen again. He is not a little proud.

He gets up in the middle of the debate, to go out.

“Where do you think you’re going, Charles ?”

Seb's voice, sharp.

“You don't need me, do you ?”

He takes silence as an answer and escapes. He lets himself sail to the Planetarium room where he settles down and observes human life passing by. He still has a certain fascination with the way humans reacted in times of crisis. What they did, what they chose … consequences and actions … 

“I knew you would be here.”

Pierre followed him. Or did the meeting end soon after he left ? He has no notion of the passage of time. He could watch the human beings for hours without being bored. Charles doesn’t answer that sentence in particular, not moving, not even when the other settles down next to him.

“Were you tired earlier ?”

To say that Chaos was incapable of caring for anyone was wrong. Because he cared about others, he cared a lot, even if it was probably different from normal feelings. Always a part of disorganization, of dissociation.

But Good had always been there, somewhere, by his side, never letting him down. An old traveling companion, one of the few who made him feel stable.

“I knew we were going to have work.”

He won't apologize for what he caused. Because that's his nature and that's what he wants. That’s what he just does. Because in the most total chaos, sometimes unexpected balances are born. Humans are, after all, exceptionally adaptable.

Charles puts a hand on Pierre's cheek and simply kisses him. Without looking for a very long or maintained contact, a short kiss. He strokes his cheek for a moment, and Good has a shared smile. Sadness and a feeling he doesn't recognize.

“You don't make it easy for them.”

“But isn't that what life is ? The Order is made to be challenged, changed. It’s in Chaos that the most beautiful things are born, it’s in Chaos, in the ashes of the Order, that we find the foundations of a new world.”

His gaze turns again to the sphere where new landscapes have appeared. 

“Isn't that beautiful ? The life which is dying, which renews itself, which regenerates itself. The defense of ideas, the fight between good and evil … we are only ideas, only what they do with us.”

Pierre doesn’t answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought i had it all finished when i suddenly saw I was missing a part ... guess brain and tired don't get along that well huh. anyway, was lovely to write, hope you liked it ^^
> 
> tumblr : laeana


End file.
